The Black Emerald
by English bloke
Summary: Freemantlish Army General Fella Micheal ask Sonic and his group to fight a rock creature and Robotnik's forces at Never Lake to get the Black Emerald. Read and Review


The Black Emerald  
  
It was 11 o'clock on the 8th March 1997. A black and white cat wearing his general's uniform with his medal was coming up to number 5 Silver Road in Emerald city. The cat rang the door bell. A blond haired green star cat with small blue spikes oh her back answered the door. The star cat was Plantation Staray.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Brigadier General Fella Michael, may I come in?" he replied.  
"Sure, but I want to know why you are here."  
Fella went into the house.  
"So why are you here?" Plant asked, "you didn't know my father."  
"Well I'm not here for you, I'm wanting to speak to your brother and sons."  
"You're kidding?!?!" Plant answered in shock.  
"Do you remember in the news went Mison in Jadder Mountains was evacuated."  
"Yeah, some rouge general wanted to attack....." Plant said and noticed she was talking about Fella. "Oh, sorry."  
"Its okay, I'm happy, my bosses promoted me."  
Tails came into the room.  
"Miles, could you get Sonic," Plant asked him.  
"Okay," he said.  
Tails went up the stairs. Fella looked around.  
"By the way I loved your book," Fella said.  
"Thanks, I'm writing about my father now," Plant said.  
"I look forward to it."  
Fella saw a table with photographs on it. He saw on of all the family, Plant, Diamond, Claws, Stars, Jessica, Dazzla, Sonic and Tails.  
"Big family, it must hard to look after them and write a book."  
"I manage."  
"GIVE ME BACK THAT REMOTE!!!!" a voice shouted in another room.  
Plant walked into the room. Fella was hearing music coming from up stairs and a voice singing. It was very good singing and the song was the long and winding road. Fella then went to a wall. On the wall was 2 cases, in the cases were war medals, one had a black and white of a hedgehog next to a plane and the other had a colour photo of a hedgehog in a 18th century red coat army officer uniform. Next to that case as a photo of Razor with the King, both in white tuxedo jackets and wearing there medals.  
"You like than," Plant said.  
"Yeah, anyway what happened in there?" Fella asked.  
"My son Stars took the remote to the TV from my youngest daughter."  
"What did you do?"  
"I told Stars and Claws there is a visitor and they will be with you in a few minutes."  
"Who upstairs singing?"  
"Sonic, he is practice for a show he is doing for show."  
"What he singing?"  
"Unchained Melody, The Long and Winding Road, Angels, It Doesn't Matter and My Way."  
"All very good songs."  
"All my other daughter and Sonic's girlfriend are also singing."  
"A good number of medals your father and grandfather won," Fella said not able of thinking of anything else to say.  
"Yeah, my dad was prowd of his medals but he felt that he was unable to compare to my grandfather."  
"I feel the same, my grandfather was Black Michael."  
"Your grandfather was Field Marshall Black Michael."  
"Yeah."  
"He was a war hero."  
"So was your grandfather and father."  
"But he was the best leader in the war."  
"And I want to be like him."  
Seconds later Sonic was coming to the stairs singing.  
"And let the record show I took the blows and did it myyyyyyyy way," Sonic sang.  
Sonic walked down the stairs.  
"Yes it was my way," He sang quietly.  
"Sonic you got a visitor, his name is Fella...." Plant said.  
"I know who he is, Fella Michael, why is he here?"  
"I wanted to see you and your nephews," Fella answered.  
"STARS, CLAWS COME HERE QUICKLY!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
"IN A MINUTE," Claws shouted back.  
"NO, NOW!!!!!!" Sonic shouted back.  
Stars and Claws walking in the room.  
"Right what is so important?" Stars asked.  
"Him," Sonic answered.  
"Oh, hi Fella," Stars said.  
"Maybe we should move to a more private room." Fella said.  
  
Fella, Sonic, Claws, Stars and Tails moved to the office. In the office was a desk with a PC on it, a sofa and a entertainment centre with a large TV and a video recorder.  
"So Fella, what do want?" Sonic asked.  
"I know you got the Chaos Emeralds," Fella answered.  
"WHAT?!?! THATS CRAP!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
"Don't worry, I don't want them, I got an offer for you."  
"But how did know you know?" Sonic asked.  
"A number a reasons, first this diary from general Qu Mathes, second a video from Angel Island, third my army informer and forth the will of Razor Spike."  
Fella showed the group the video, showing Sonic and Knuckles running will the emeralds and the pages from Qu's diary and Razor's will.  
"So who is your informer?" Tails asked.  
"It must be Wolfgang," Stars said, "he was in the army and is the only one of us that could be an army officer." Stars said.  
"So what do you want us to do?" Sonic asked.  
"Well in Robotnik's mountain base we found a stone templet. On the templet it said there was the eighth emerald, the black emerald. The emerald is at Never Mountain. The emerald is guarded by a giant creature called the Golum, a rock creature living in the mountain. The Golum is good natured but might be challenged for the emerald. If you have all 8 emeralds then you can become super strong and almost unstoppable."  
"So you want us to go to Never Mountain to get this emerald?" Claws asked.  
"Yeah and today, Robotnik's forces are already in the area and you got to get it right now," Fella said.  
"We need everyone in the group, even Tails and Roo," Stars said.  
"The kid and the disabled Kangaroo?" Fella asked in shock.  
"Yeah," Stars answer.  
"How are we going to get the others?" Tails asked.  
"I sented Wolfgang to get the Wolfensteins, Knuckles, Armour and Glides."  
"Tell him to get Roo as well," Sonic said.  
"I still need to know where Jessica and Amy Rose are."  
"There gone shopping with there mates," Stars said.  
"Give me 20 minutes to find them," Sonic said to Fella and ran off.  
  
Jess and Amy were in a clothes shop in the centre of Emerald.  
"So Jess where is Red going in September?" Jess's friend Beta (a grey squirrel) asked.  
"Anitan University, going to do Law," Jess answered.  
She picked up a blue skirt, put it next to the area were she would wear it.  
"So what do you think?" She asked.  
Sonic ran into the shop, saw her and went to were she was. He lented against a stand of skirts.  
"A bit short Jess," Sonic said as a joke.  
"SONIC!!!! What are you doing here?" Jess asked.  
"I got to do something to past the time," Sonic said, "you girls are lucky, you never have to see what she looks like first thing in the morning."  
"I'm going to kill you," Jess said in a dark tone.  
"Sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me."  
"No, but Dazzla's baseball bat we," Jess answered back.  
"Anyway, I really do need to speak to you and Amy, sorry about this girls."  
Sonic, Jessica and Amy went to the other end of the store.   
"So what is it?" Jess asked.  
"Do you remember when we were in the mountains and we fought Robotnik," Sonic said.  
"Yeah," Jess said.  
"Do you remember Fella Micheal?"  
"Yeah."  
"He is at our house."  
"Your kidding?!"  
"No and he wants us to do a mission."  
"What and where?" Amy asked.  
"To stop Robotnik and get the black emerald from a creature called the Golum at Never Mountain."  
"When?" Jessica asked.  
"Today," Sonic said, "just say bye to your friends and I'll run you back to the house."  
Jess and Amy told there girl friends there had to go and Sonic ran them to the house. Fella took them to an airbase.  
  
It was 12:30, the group were eating lunch. There were all wearing T-Shirts, sleeveless army shirts and army trousers. Fella was in the room holding a pistol.  
"This is the P2K pistol, it is used by Mi6 and army officers, it is simple to use, just put a cartridge in the handle like this," Fella said, showing everyone how to use the gun. "To fired push the trigger."  
An man was giving everyone a gun and 5 cartridges.  
"Only three men know about this mission, my boss, the pilot and Brigadier Maia Pilan at the Never Lake base," Fella said, "This is my late mission in Freemantle for a while. I'll be going to the Si Island Wicome, I'll be training the army with Freemantle troops and run the science research centre."  
"Do you have a dergee?" Stars asked.  
"Yeah, history and biology from Sandhurst Military College and Academy," Fella answered.  
"So whats going to happen to us?" Sonic asked.  
"You'll be working for Mi5 and Mi6."  
  
The group were flying over Freemantle, there were 2 minutes from flying over the lake. Sonic, Jessica and Amy were singing. Sonic was singing the loudest, singing Unchained Melody.  
"Oh my love, my darling, I hungered for your touch alone, a alonly time," Sonic sang.  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! STOP BLOODY SINGING!!!!" Armour shouted.  
"Don't like Unchained Melody, how about the Long and Winding Road," Sonic said and started to sing, "The Long and Winding Road, that lead me here will never disappear, I seen that the road before."  
Jessica and Amy started to sing as well.  
"It all ways leads me here, leads me to your door."  
But a bang was heard and the plane shook.  
"What the hell happened there?!" Glides said.  
"We been attacked," the pilot (a long ear owl) said.  
"Could we get to the base?" Claws asked.  
"No change, we got to turn back."  
"Well if we can't get to the base," Sonic said walking to the end of the plane, holding a giant steel suitcase. "We just have to go this way."  
Sonic pushed a button, it opened the back of the plane.  
"NO YOU CAN'T!!!" the pilot shouted.  
But he was to late, Sonic jumped out the plane. Seconds later the rest of the group ran out the plane, except Roo, he was strapped into his wheelchair.  
The group saw on lake a small fleet of ships. The biggest ship was a aircraft carrier. Planes started to fly up. The group pulled out there guns and started to shoot at the planes. Knuckles and Glides were shooting with there powers.  
The group blown up the 20 planes and landed on the Carrier.  
Sonic was first to land on the carrier. The sailors attacked Sonic. Sonic took off his parachute and started to hit the sailors, some went over the side of the ship, some were just knocked to the floor.  
Glides and Knuckles were shooting at the sailors as well. Stars was the second to land. Stars used his psychic powers to threw things at them. Knuckles and Claws were next punching them onto the floor. Ninja and Clas landed on the carrier, using there skills to beat the sailors. Everytime a member of the group landed, the easier it was to beat the sailors. When Wolfgang landed it was so easy to beat the sailors, Wolfgang just picked them up and threw them at each other or over the side of the carrier.  
When the sailors were defeated a 41 year old frog man in a admiral's uniform came onto the runway.  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked.  
"Vice Admiral Gold, head of the Never lake fleet," the frog answered.  
"What a failure," Roo said.  
"I'm not a failure, I'm a susses."  
"The head of a fleet of 8 ships in a lake?!" Glides said, "are you mad?"  
Gold pointed his fingers at Glides and shot a red beam at him. Glides jumped out the way.  
"Oh no, an evolving Mobian," Clas said aloud.  
"Good, you fear me," Gold said, sliming.  
"Fear you, HA!!" Claws said, "I can beat you just like that."  
Claws ran at Gold, but he shot Claws, ripping a holes in his clothes and in his chest. Claws' chest hole healed. Claws was still charging at Gold, but Gold was still shooting at Claws, forcing his to go on his knees. Stars made a psychic shield to protect Claws. Glides took a shot at Gold and stopped him shooting at Claws. Sonic, Jessica, Knuckles and Armour all ran at Gold. Sonic was so quick that Gold couldn't react and Sonic punched him. Jessica turned into a bull and rammed into Gold. Knuckles ran at Gold, punched Gold and gave him 2 cuts on his face. Finally Armour bound onto Gold, forcing him onto the floor. Armour was punching him in the face. Gold pushed Armour off him, got up and aimed his finger at him.  
Gold was ready to shoot, but then Gold was punched in the face. It was Claws. He slimed, retracted his claws and said "I going to enjoy this," and cut him in the face and then stabbed him both his sholders, so he couldn't lift up his arms.  
  
The gang when to communication room and tried Gold to a chair with duck tape. On the radar the group saw there were 4 submarines in the fleet. Sonic saw a map of the lake and mountain.  
"Guys, come over here," Sonic said.  
"What is it?" Claws asked.  
"Look," Sonic said.  
On the map it show that there was an underground lake in the mountain and it leaded to a path towards the Golum.  
"See, if we capture a sub we can go through the lake and get to the Golum that way and don't need to climb the mountain and go through the mines."  
"But how are we going to get a sub?" Amy asked.  
Sonic looked at Gold.  
"You call one of the sub's," Sonic ordered.  
"F**k you," Gold answered back.  
"And you think you have a choice?" Sonic asked. "If you don't do it willingly then my feline friend here will just do it for you."  
"Fine, give me the radio," Gold said.  
Claws tuned in the radio to one of the sub.  
"This is vice admiral Gold, come in captain Unniberg," Gold said.  
"This is captain Unniberg, what is it sir?" he asked.  
"Come up to my carrier and surface," Gold ordered.  
"Yes sir but why?"  
"Don't ask questions just do it."  
  
The group were back on the runway again.  
"This is what I think we should do," Sonic was saying. "Robotnik will have troops in the forest, so I want Claws, Tails, Roo, Amy, Wolfgang, Ninja and Clas in there to keep them busy, so the rest of us can fight Golum."  
The sub surfaced and a sailor (a red Siamese fighting fish) opened the door to the sub.  
"Right, get out the sub," Sonic said, pointing his gun at him.  
"You can't hit me from that distance," the fish answered back.  
"I might miss, I might hit you between the eye, but you got to ask yourself, do you feel lucky?"  
The fish was thinking.  
"I'm waiting," Sonic said.  
The fish didn't do anything. Sonic shot a bullet over his head.  
"And next time I wouldn't miss," Sonic said.  
The sailor got out the sub, holding his arms and fins up in the air.  
Stars used his powers to lower the group to the sub. Sonic was first to go onto the submarine. He walked to the fish.  
"Sorry about this," Sonic said to him and then pushed him in the lake.  
A couple of minutes later the group Sonic wanted were on top of the sub.  
"You guys go to the other side of the carrier and get a life boat," Sonic shouted.  
"So what do we do?" Knuckles asked.  
"We go in the sub and overpower the sailors," Sonic said. "Well you go in first." Sonic said to Knuckles.  
Knuckles jumped down the hatch. Knuckles hit a man climbing the ladder. Knuckles then punched 2 other sailors. He shouted "THIS IS A HIGHJACKING!!!!"  
Seconds later the rest of group jumped to help Knuckles, one by one. They went into the control room, holding there guns.  
"Freemantle Army, we taking control now," Sonic said.  
A sailor tried to attack Stars, but Stars elbowed him and then hit him with his gun.  
"Now let that be a warning to you," Sonic said. "So where is Captain Unniberg."  
A man (a hammerhead shark) stood up.  
"I'm Captain Unniberg," he said.  
"Good, take us to the lake under the mountain," Sonic said, holding his gun low.  
"No change," he answered back.  
"This is not a question, this is a order."  
"Like I'm going to take an order from a kid like me."  
"Think about it, we are the ones with the guns and powers," Sonic said. "Now I'll say it again, take us to the lake under the mountain."  
  
On the banks of the lake were a 5 Robotnik troops.  
"Surrender," a troop (a brown snake) said to the group in the boat.  
But the group just jumped out the boat and Ninja and Clas kicked two of the troops. Claws punched another of the troop. Amy got up and kicked a troop to ground and kicked him when he was down. Finally Wolfgang picked up the last troop and threw him into the forest.  
"I think we should go into the forest and face the troops head on," Claws said.  
"Your call," Ninja said.  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
The sub was in the mountain lake. Sonic and the group tied up the sailors so they couldn't escape. Stars got out the sub and saw the tunnel to Golum. All the group got out the sub, got onto the rocks and walked up the tunnel. Sonic was carrying the suitcase with the chaos emeralds. The group went to a giant hall in the centre of the mountain. There was a giant light brick red stone chair with a giant light brick red stone man sitting on it. The group thought it had to be Golum. In the centre of his head was a Black dot, that had to be the Black Emerald and the centre of his chest there was a star drawing on it. He awoke and stood up, he was 30 feet tall.  
"New challenger at last," He said in his deep voice.  
"Yes, I am Sonic Spike and I'm here to challenge you for the emerald," Sonic said.  
"Very well, only three of you can fight me."  
"You got to be joking!!!" Jessica said in shook.  
"No, this is the oldest law of the emerald challenge."  
The group got in a circle and started to talk about who will fight Golum.  
"Who's going to fight him?" Armour asked.  
"Sonic must, he is the only one of us that can use the emeralds," Stars said.  
"But what about the other two?" Jessica asked.  
"Sonic should choose," Armour said.  
"Well I'll pick Stars because he will protect us and uh.... Knuckles because he can climb Golum to get the emerald and his strength is useful," Sonic said, having a lot of thought.  
The circle broke and Sonic, Stars and Knuckles stepped forward.  
"Us three will challenge you," Sonic said.  
"Very well," Golum said and made a shield around the fighting zone, Sonic, Stars and Knuckles couldn't pass through the shield and the other members of the group couldn't help them.  
Sonic opened the suitcase and picked up the emeralds. Sonic held them and focused. Sonic became Super Sonic. Golum shot a large green beam from the palm of his hand. Stars made his shield to protect himself and Sonic. Knuckles run off to get behind Golum and climb him. Sonic run between Golum's legs to confess him and Stars used his powers to threw rocks at him. Stars and Sonic kept doing this until Knuckles got to the top of Golum's head. Knuckles used his knuckles to cut into Golum's head to get the emerald out.  
"Easier then I though," Knuckles said to himself. He grabbed the emerald but he was shocked by the emerald's power and couldn't get it out.  
Knuckles fell. Stars used his powers to make Knuckles fall safe.  
"So we got a problem, the guardian of the Master Emerald can't tough the black Emerald," Stars said to Sonic.  
"You get the emerald Sonic," Knuckles said.  
Stars started to use his powers to throw rocks. Knuckles stood up and fired his energy balls at Golum's head. Sonic ran behind Golum and punched into his leg to climb him. Golum didn't notice Sonic. Golum opened his palms and fired his beams at Stars and Knuckles. Stars made his a psychic shield. After a minute of firing at the two, Golum went for a punch. Sonic was holding onto Golum. Stars and Knuckles jumped out the way, seeing Golum made a large dent in the rock. Sonic was still climbing Golum, he was on his read shoulder. Golum picked up a large rock and threw it at Stars and Knuckles. Knuckles fired at it breaking it up and Stars used his powers to make another shield. Sonic got onto Golum's head, he grabbed the emerald. Sonic was getting shocked, but he held on and he pull it out of Golum's forehead. Sonic was shocked that he pulled out the emerald. He jumped down, holding the emerald.  
"Congratulates, you 3 defeated me," Golum said to the three. "If you put the black emerald with the chaos emeralds you will make the white chaos emerald."  
"Thanks you, but why are you helping us when we beat you?" Stars asked.  
"It is the law, now I'll continue, anyone can use the white emerald, all there need to do is hold the emerald and say 'I call on the power of super' fellow by your name for example 'I can on the power of super Sonic.'"  
Sonic took the emeralds of out of him through his chest and held them in his arms. The black emerald was already in his hand. A second later a white flash happened, it blinded everyone, making them close there eyes and turn there heads. Sonic looked back into his arms and saw there was only one emerald, a white emerald. Golum sat back down onto his chair  
Glides looked down onto his leg and saw a snake around his leg. The snake was pretty big, green and black.  
"Armour, there is a snake on my leg," he said to Armour.  
"But there no snakes in the mountain," Armour answered back.  
"I know!"  
Armour grabbed the tail of the snake and threw it away. When the snake landed it acted funny. It stiffed into a man. It was Robotnik's elite guard Mysico.  
"Good to see you all here, now give me that emerald,"  
"No change Mysico," Sonic shouted back.  
"Do you have a choice?"  
"Yeah."  
Mysico shapestiffed into Sonic and a pistol into each hand. Mysico ran towards Sonic firing his guns at him. Sonic ran out the way, pulled out his gun and started having a few shots. Both bullets were missing each other. Mysico ran towards Sonic and knocked him onto his back. Mysico went on top of Sonic. Sonic hit Mysico with his gun's handle. Sonic got up. Mysico shapeshiffed into Knuckles and went to punch Sonic. But suddenly Mysico was hanging in midair, not able to do anything. He turned back into his real form and looked at Stars.  
"YOU!!!!!! YOU'RE DOING THIS!!!!!!!!!!" Mysico shouted.  
"Hey, I bet you'll not guess what happen next," Stars said.  
Seconds later Mysico was shot in the back by Glides. Mysico landed at Knuckles's feet. Mysico got up and saw Knuckles's slime. Knuckles made his fist glow purple and gave Mysico a left hook. Mysico span towards Stars. Stars also punched Mysico. Armour bowled to Mysico, hitting him in the back of his legs and knocking him down. Lastly Jessica went to Mysico, shapestiffed into Wolfgang, picked up Mysico and threw him across the hall.  
Seconds later the rest of Robotnik's elite guards and Robotnik himself entered the hall.  
"Ah Sonic Spike you got the white emerald already, so I don't have to fight Golum," Robotnik said.  
"No change Robotnik!!!!" Sonic shouted back.  
"Sonic, this is a good time to try the white emerald," Stars said to Sonic.  
Sonic held the emerald in his right hand over his head and shouted "I call on the power of Super Sonic!!!!"  
The emerald flashed, what looked like a lightening went into the emerald and through Sonic. Everyone had to look away from Sonic. Sonic turned yellow, glowing, his spikes grew bigger, riping his clothes, floating in midair and his eyes turned red.  
"Super Sonic, your last resort," Robotnik said. "A shame that it wouldn't save you this time." After saying that Robotnik fired a large green beam from his fist.  
Sonic coutered attacked by rising his arm and fired a yellow beam.  
"I never did that before," Sonic said to Stars but notice something. "AND I CAN TALK!!"  
"It must be the black emerald's powers," Knuckles said.  
Allios fired a missile at the group. Stars made a shield to protect the group. Glides and Knuckles fired there beams and balls at Robotnik's guards. Sonic relaxed for a second and ran towards the elite guards. Robotnik and Thunghron were firing at Sonic, but had no effect.  
Stars made a psychic shield to protect the rest of the group from Allios. But Mysico got up and turned into Sonic to run at the group.  
"Stars, Mysico is running towards us," Jessica said.  
"Are you guys up for a bit of fun?" Stars asked.  
Stars made a hole in his shield. Mysico ran through it and smashed on the inside of the shield. Knuckles went towards Mysico, picked him up and started to punch him hard in the face. Armour came towards Mysico and punched him in the stomach.  
"This shouldn't be, I can beat all of you," Mysico said. Blood was coming out his mouth and had 4 large cuts from Knuckles  
"Tough, we are," Knuckles answered back.  
Seconds later Mysico fell to the ground.  
"What should we do with him?" Armour asked.  
"Just throw him out," Stars said.  
Knuckles picked up Mysico and threw out the shield.  
"All of you, walk with me," Stars said.  
Stars walked towards Allios with his shield up. When the group were 10 meters away from Allios, Stars took his shield down and formed it around himself. Stars ran at Allios and grabbed his arms. Stars kneed him in the stomach. Stars then threw Allios toward Knuckles. Knuckles grabbed his shoulders. Knuckles then crashed his shoulders. Knuckles then threw him and Glides shot him with is lasers.  
The group look toward Sonic.  
"Should we help him?" Jessica asked.  
"I think he'll be fine," Stars said.  
Sonic was firing at Robotnik. Robotnik was jumping out the way. Thunghron was behind Sonic. He went to shock Sonic. Sonic quickly turned and grabbed his tucks and threw him towards Karate. Both Shank and Max were running toward Sonic. Sonic just aimed his fists and fired his beams. Robotnik fired his beams at Sonic. They hit him in the back. Sonic was forced to go forward, but he turned around.  
"Ah, this has been something I've been looking forward to," Sonic said to Robotnik.  
"You can never defeat me, the governments of the world haves tried to kill me and all have failed, what makes you think you can beat me?" Robotnik said.  
"THIS!!!!!" Sonic shouted and fired a beam at Robotnik. Robotnik fired a beam back and both blocked each other's beam.  
Sonic ran towards Robotnik, tackling him onto the ground. Sonic was punching Robotnik. Robotnik had blood coming out his mouth. Thunghron and Karate got behind Sonic and grabbed his arms. Robotnik shot at Sonic's chest and made him go into the air.  
"Max, Shank, get Mysico and Allios," Robotnik said.  
Max and Shank when to get Mysico and Allios. Robotnik turned on a radio. "Sub 4 drive, sub 1 prepare to drive, but wait for us."  
Just after saying that Robotnik and the elite guards ran off into the tunnel to the subs.  
Sonic focused and took the emerald out him.  
"Good job Sonic," Knuckles said.  
"I had the White Emerald to beat them, you lot easily beat Mysico and Allios," Sonic said.  
"Anyway we got to get out of here," Stars said.  
"To the mines," Sonic answered.  
  
In the forest Claws, Ninja, Clas and Amy were walking. Wolfgang was carrying Roo.  
"You do know I can move using my wheelchair," Roo shouted to Clas and Ninja.  
"I know, but its quicker," Ninja answered.  
Tails was flying and landed back to where the rest of the group were. Tails had a cheese and ham sandwich.  
"Where did you get that?" Claws asked.  
"From the guards on the banks of the rivers," Tails answered.  
"TAILS!!!" Claws shouted.  
"What?"  
"Give me some."  
Seconds later 13 of Robotnik's troops came from behind the trees.  
"FREEZE!!!" Shouted a Diego, pointing his pistol.  
"Freeze for you," Claws said then did a small laugh, "you can't stop us."  
"Do you want to test me?"  
"Yeah I do, go ahead shoot me," Claws said sliming.  
The troop shot Claws in both lungs.  
"You saw what I did there, don't you lot come up with any ideas," the troops said to group.  
Claws pull out the claws in his left hand. He swiped at the troop's gun, cutting it into many pieces. Claws then punched the troop with his right fist.  
The troops then rushed to the group and Claws. Wolfgang had to drop Roo and picked up 2 troops. Roo was using his powers to hit some troops with there guns. Ninja, Clas and Amy were using there martial arts skills to knock them out. Tails even knocked a guard down with his tails. Claws was also beating up the guards.  
"More will come, we must hurry," Claws said.  
The next thing that happened was Stars contracted the forest group.  
"Everyone come to the bottom of the mountain's south side," Stars told everyone.  
  
40 minutes later at the bottom of the mountain the group was reunited.  
"Did you get it?" Amy asked.  
"Right here," Sonic said, showing off the emerald.  
"I thought Fella said it was black," Roo said.  
"It was, it joined with the other emeralds to become white," Sonic answered.  
"So that emerald is all the emeralds in one?" Wolfgang asked.  
"Yeah."  
"What do we do now?" Jessica asked.  
"We go and look for Brigadier Pilan," Wolfgang said.  
"Where would he be?" Sonic asked.  
"2 miles North," Wolfgang answered.  
"Lets go," Stars said.  
  
20 minutes later the group got up to the gates of the base. There was a road and a troop in a guard box. The troop was an 18 year old timber wolf.  
Wolfgang was in his Major's uniform that Fella gave him.   
"No time like the present," Sonic said to the group.  
The group walked to the guard.  
"Name and business," the guard asked Wolfgang.  
"Major Wolfgang Wolfinstein, we are here to see to see Brigadier Nammi Pilan," Wolfgang answered back.  
"Hang out," the guard said. The turned on his radio, "Sarge, there is Major Wolfgang Wolfinstein to see Brigadier Pilan."  
"Tell them to wait for 5 minutes," the sergeant said.  
  
5 minutes later.  
"He clean to come through with his troops," the sergeant said.  
The guard pressed a button to open the gate. The group walked into the base.  
There were 5 army cars with drivers to take them to Pilan's office.  
When the group got to his office they got out the car. They saw a 50 year old white tiger in a officer's uniform. Wolfgang saw the tiger.  
"Maia?" Wolfgang said.  
"Wolfgang?" Maia said.  
"MAIA," Wolfgang yell with joy.  
"WOLFGANG, what you been doing you old dog," Maia yell back.  
"So your a brigadier now," Wolfgang said.  
"Yeah, its hard work, fighting against Robotnik."  
The group went into Maia's office. On the walls of his office was a silver sword, a coat of arms, a Freemantlish flag, a painting of the Emerald city centre in 1817 and a photo Maia's family.  
"Nice office," Glides said.  
"Thanks, but anyway we were meant to meet at the airfield," Maia said.  
"Sorry about that, we were stopped by Robotnik, but we got the emerald," Sonic said and showed Maia the emerald.  
"I thought it was black," Maia said.  
"Its all the Chaos emeralds with the black emerald," Sonic answered.  
"Good, put it on the desk," Maia said to Sonic.  
Sonic put the emerald the desk. Maia picked the sword wall and held it over his head. Sonic rush to take it off the desk.  
"What the hell are you doing?!?!?!" Sonic yell.  
"We got to destroy the emeralds so Robotnik can't use them," Maia said.  
"But I can use it against Robotnik," Sonic said.  
"And if you destroy the emeralds you will be insulting my country's history and culture," Knuckles said angrily.  
"Did Fella tell you to do this?" Stars asked.  
"No," Maia answered.  
Seconds later Maia's intercom was going off. "SIR, SIR, ROBOTNIK'S TROOPS ARE ATTACKING THE BASE!!!!!"  
"Hold them off, I'll called for reinforcements."  
Maia picked up a red phone. "General Monterest, this is Brigadier Pilan, we are being attacked, can send reinforcements?" Maia asked. "Thank you."  
"You know, I can handle the troops using the emerald," Sonic said to Maia.  
Seconds later the window in the office was smashed. Some of Robotnik's troops. The troops had silver swords like Maia's sword. 2 of the troops were Wingha and the spider monkey Ninja fought in the Jadder.  
"GIVE ME THAT EMERALD!!!!!!!" Wingha shouted.  
"NO CHANGE!!!!" Sonic shouted back.  
Wingha rushed at Sonic. Wingha took a swing at Sonic with his sword. Sonic ducked and took a punch. Wingha then punched Sonic in the head.  
The spider monkey went towards Ninja. Ninja picked up a long lamp. The monkey took a stab at Ninja. Ninja blocked it with the lamp. The monkey kicked Ninja. The monkey held the sword over his head. Ninja held the lamp to block it. Ninja then hitted the monkey with the base of the lamp.  
Claws was fighting a lion. Claws got his claws out. The lion took a swing at Claws. Claws blocked it with his claws. Claws then tried to cut the sword but couldn't.  
"Strong sword," Claws said.  
"It from the northern countries," the lion answerd.  
Then the lion moved the sword and then stabbed it into Claws chest. The lion pulled the sword out Claws. Claws slimed and the worn healed. The lion tried to stab Claws again. Claws grabbed the sword and threw the lion. The lion had to let go of the sword. Claws looked at his hands and saw how badly cut there were.  
A rat went to Roo. He cutted one of the wheels off his wheelchair. The chair tilled over and Roo fell out. The rat went to stab Roo. But Roo used powers. He lifted the cut off wheel and use it to hit the rat, making it spin and hitting him into the face. Roo then use his power to get his sword and he putted out his gun.  
Maia was having a sword fight with a bounder collie. Maia was standing on top of his desk. A green lizard ran towards Maia. Maia quickly turned, holding his sword and putted out a gun from his coat and shot the lizard in the head. The collie jumped onto the desk. The collie putted out his pistol. Both Maia and the collie held there swords to each other's throat and aimed there guns to each other's head. Maia was quicker and shot the collie. Maia jumped off the desk and started to fight another troop.  
Sonic was jumping to avoid Wingha's stabs and punches. Wolfgang pushed a troop down and rushed to help Sonic. He grabbed Wingha's right fist, the fist holding the sword, forcing him to let go off his sword and then he punched Wingha in the face. Wingha punched Wolfgang in the stomach.  
"Just use the emeralds," Wolfgang said.  
Sonic held the emerald and shouted "I CALL ON THE POWER OF SUPER SONIC!" and the emerald made a white flash. Sonic turned into Super Sonic. He fired 2 beams at Robotnik's troops. The beams hit 2 of the troops and both of the troops hit another 4 troops (2 troops each). Sonic then just ran to the troops, grabbing there swords and knocking them out. Within seconds the troops were beaten.  
The group jumped out the window. Roo was sitting on Wolfgang's shoulder. All around was the firing of rifles and machine guns. But a minute later there were jet fighters and helicopters over the base. Some of the helicopter landed and the troops came rushing out and ran to the battle zone. The other helicopters and the jet fighters were flying low, firing machine guns at Robotnik's troops. Robotnik's commenders sent in the robots to target the helicopters, but the helicopters picked off the robots easily.  
Sonic ran towards the troops, firing his beams at the troops.  
With the help of the extra troops, air power and Sonic the troops went back to Robotnik's base.  
"God, I didn't think that would happened," Maia said, "I'm sorry that I wanted to destroy the emerald, it is useful."  
"Its okay, people make mistakes," Wolfgang said.  
"Oh yeah, there is a wheelchair in medic room, its not as good as your one but it will do for now," Maia said to Roo.  
"Thanks," Roo answered.  
"The army will pay for a new wheelchair, how must did your old one cost?" Maia asked.  
"£3000."  
Sonic came back to join to the group.  
"I'll contact the army to give you a flight back to Emerald," Maia said to the group.  
"Thanks," Sonic said.  
"By the way when do we meet the Mi5 and Mi6 agents?" Stars asked.  
"Next week, Wolfgang will have the details," Maia answered. 


End file.
